


Home

by MellMinx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:41:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25862989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellMinx/pseuds/MellMinx
Relationships: Donna Hanscum/Arthur Ketch
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Home

He pulls up in front of the house and quickly shuts off the engine, not wanting to disturb the picturesque silence. He gets out of the car, grabbing his bags from the seat next to him. He stands there a moment looking up at the house. He gives a half-smile, well she was right about it, straight from one of the horror movies that they watch for laughs. In fact, the whole block looks that way. Most of what he sees of Lebanon isn’t this; it’s dirty and raw, usually from the highest star hotel he can get here or from underground. She’s seen that view too, not just here but other places. It’s what brought them together, their shared view of the world.

His thumb rubs over the newly cut key in his hand, he could get into the car and drive to the nearest hotel, he could but he can’t, he won’t. It’s a few minutes more until he finally fits the key in the lock and steps over the threshold.

The scene that greets him causes him to slightly chuckle and shake his head. Boxes are haphazardly stacked everywhere, some looking half unpacked, probably looking for only what she needed at the moment. Tomorrow he would sort her and the boxes out, starting with her of course. He walked slowly through the darkened house, more boxes, the kitchen looked like it had been ransacked, he studies it a moment to make sure it was just more of her unpacking and wasn’t indeed ransacked. When he is satisfied, he continues his walk.

Down a short hallway on his right, he finds the stairs that lead down to the basement or up to the second floor, on his left, he finds a pair of French doors leading to a darkened room with a soft blue glow, he goes left. He flips the switch on the wall and lets his eyes adjust to the sudden appearance of light. He blinks a couple of times, the room is in perfect order; bookshelves line one wall, each filled with books or those upright file things he loathed, they would be the first to go, a big table was placed in the middle with one half already claimed by a laptop and other desk accessories. He smiled, of course, this room would be one of the first she would set up, the other would be her office. That was one of the things that drew her to this house, the office with the separate entrance. Realizing this was a good a place as any he set his attaché case on the other half of the table. He pauses for a moment when he does, he hasn’t had a permanent home base for some time. He swallows away the emotions this brings up and turns now in the direction of the stairs, flipping the switch on the wall off as he leaves.

He adjusts his other bags and begins his ascent. The stairs are bare wood, they'll need a proper carpet runner down the middle of them. He adds this to the growing mental list he's making; sort out the boxes and her, starting with her and now adds a trip to the flooring store. He comes to a landing that is typical in this style of house, notices the leaded glass windows and makes a 180-degree turn, and continues up the stairs. He arrives at a loft, to the left are the other bedrooms she told him about, to the right the master bedroom. He turns right. The door is set back with little niches on either side. He ponders them for a moment trying to think about what would look good in them. He carefully and quietly opens the door and slips into the room.

He hears his shoes hit bare wood floor and freezes. He quickly scans the room, he corrected himself about which rooms she had completely unpacked and set right. His eye catches the bed, standing out as plain as it can. Another item adds itself to the list. The scene on the bed makes him catch his breath. She is there, laying on her side. She has kicked off the covers, she is wearing her favorite pair of flannel pants and her favorite t-shirt. Moonlight mixed with streetlight spills through the uncovered window and illuminates her hair giving the appearance of gold; her fair skin glows in the soft light.

Quitely he sets down his bags and slips off his shoes. Carefully he opens the bag that holds his clothes and finds what he needs. He tiptoes his way to the master bathroom, doing his best to not wake her. He doesn’t dawdle and quickly gets ready for bed.

He covers her before sliding into bed next to her. He wraps his arms around her and pulls her close. She stirs and wraps her arm around his.

“Did I wake you?” He asks

“Hmmm? I’m not awake.” She answers

He lifts his head off the pillow and arches an eyebrow,

“Really? So you are talking in your sleep?”

“Shhhhh, you’ll give away my superpower.”

He chuckles, lays his head back down, and snuggles closer to her. Even now he still can’t believe that she chose him, after everything he’s done she still chose him. She rolls to her other side and faces him, he looks at her with heavy lids; gently he kisses her forehead, the tip of her nose, and lastly her lips. Joy raises in him to see the corners of her mouth turn slightly upward. She wiggles closer, tucking her head under his chin. He pulls her closer and smooths her hair.

“Welcome home” she whispers.

Home. That word, that feeling was once lost to him. Now as he breaths in the scent of her it isn’t lost anymore. He is home. She is his home. 


End file.
